Dean aka Alec Back in Seattle
by Alex Ladona
Summary: Sam and Dean went back to Seattle on a hunt. Sam knows that Dean is transgenic but not much other than that. The transgenics have settled down in society and Max is still in Seattle.
1. 3 AM

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Dark Angel so please don't sue me . . . 

A/N: Transgenics know about demons and fight them when the demons come to their hometown, but most of them don't go out of their way to hunt them down. Most of the transhumans moved out to the country and the others just blended in to society.

"That's it, I've got it. Dean, wake up." Sam started shaking his older brother.

"What… Sammy, what the hell." Dean muttered groggily.

"I found the Windigo. I was tracking it on my lab top and I think I've found it."

"Great Sammy, just great. But couldn't it have waited until the morning?"

Sam glanced at the alarm clock. "It is morning."

Dean looked over at the alarm clock too, "Sam, not even an X- 5 would want to be up this early. It's 3:30!"

"But we've tracked this thing through 3 counties; I thought you'd want to know."

"It could've waited until morning."

"But we can start driving now and be there by morning!"

Dean groaned the long drive that that sentence implied not appealing to him this early in the morning.

"It's killed 5 people already! We need to get on this before it gets away again."

"Damn it, Sam. Since when have you been the eager hunter?"

"Since I was up all night looking for it and it's killed 5 people!"

"Fine, fine I'm getting up. Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic." He muttered sarcastically.

"Let me get dressed and then we can head out. Where is it anyway?"

"Seattle."

"What?!?"

"Seattle…why?"

"Well…we don't have to go now."

"Why the hell don't we have to go??"

"They can take care of it."

"Who??"

"The transgenics in Seattle."

"I doubt they even know about demons and even if they do; how would they know that this one was coming?"

"I don't know, Sam. And they do know about demons…I think."

"Well, whether they do or don't we have to go anyways."

"Oh, and why's that?"

"We've been tracking this thing for a long time!"

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Can I drive?"

"Fine."

_Oh, shit. Either he is upset or he's just really, really tired. He never let's me drive the Impala. Well, it's a good thing anyways because he would probably turn around half way there or something. I wonder what's in Seattle that he doesn't want to see…_


	2. The Impala

In the Impala…

Dean was still half asleep slumped over in the passenger seat after having a seizure the other night and not being able to sleep it off. "What's in Seattle?"

Dean pretended he didn't hear him and hoped Sammy would just drop it, but he wasn't having such luck… "Dean, what's in Seattle?"

"Space needle, some high rise buildings…."

"Dean…" Sam said a warning edge to his voice.

Dean sighed… "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Then why don't you want to go back there?"

"Forget it Sam."

"Is there a girl there? Someone you left behind? A one- night stand gone sour? Somebody waiting to kick your ass?"

Dean sighed, realizing that Sam wasn't going to just drop it. Sam saw this as Dean just about ready to crack. "Is it a girl, is she waiting to kick your ass?"

"You could say that."

"Who was she?"

"My breeding partner." Dean said just to pay Sam back for prying, he just didn't think Sam would take it out on his car.

"What!" And then he slammed on the breaks so fast that Dean was thrown forward almost hitting the windshield.

"Sammy, not the Impala. Out! Out! I'm not letting you drive anymore!" Sam got out and Dean traded places with him.

"What do you mean your breeding partner?" They had gotten back out on the road again.

"Manticore gave me orders to get her pregnant. They were orders I had to follow them. They had just captured her again when she tried to take Manticore down."

"What happened?"

"Well….it didn't exactly work out. When I told her our orders she kicked me across the room and said that is the only physical kind of physical contact we were ever going to have. She wasn't the following orders type I guess. Eventually she got out. I had orders to help her escape to make sure that the virus they put in her killed her lover. Eyes Only. That didn't work out as planned either. He didn't die and then she went and put out a broadcast about Manticore so Manticore destroyed the evidence. Max went and let everyone out. Anyways long story short. She went into heat and we hooked up. I knew she'd be mad when she woke up, but an X- 5 female in heat is hard to resist. Dad showed up before she woke up and I went with him to escape the wrath of Max."

"You just left!"

"Well, dad needed me."

"Again, I repeat. You just left!"

"I left a note."

"Dean!"

"If we meet up with any of them, it's Alec, okay?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Max, when we first met. After smart- aleck."

"She called that one."

The rest of the trip went by in silence; Sam wondering why his brother would do something like that and Dean wondering what Max would do to him.


	3. Crash & Burn

In Seattle…

Dean and Sam had just killed the Windigo. "I need a drink."

"You always say that after a kill."

"That's because it's always true."

"Fine, are there any good bars around here?"

"Pick one, it's your turn to choose."

"Alright, I'll drive." They had taken a rental so the Sector Police wouldn't smash up their good car.

"Fine, let's go."

Sam pulled up in front of Crash. Dean hadn't been paying attention to where they were going so he just kind of stumbled into the bar without looking at the name. "Let's go get some drinks." They went and ordered drinks, Dean still not realizing where they were because that place had been redone. Dean was looking for a place to sit when he looked at a corner table, "Oh, shit. Sammy, what's the name of this bar?"

"Crash. Why?"

"Because the girl coming towards us with an empty pitcher is Max."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

Max went right past them to the bar. "Maybe she didn't notice us."

"Oh, yeah she noticed."

"How do you know?"

"Because any self- respecting transgenic does not come that close to someone without noticing them."

"Oh, okay. So what do you want to do? Do you want to leave?"

"I think that may piss her off even more."

"Okay. Want to find a seat then?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"'Cause she's coming back." Max was coming towards them and there was no doubt as to her destination. Sam stepped closer to his brother without realizing it because this woman looked dangerous. "Do you think she looks mad?"

"Dean, I think she's a little past mad."

"Why do you think that?"

"Mostly 'cause she looks completely calm… and dangerous…very dangerous."

Max came up to them. "Smart kid."

"Hiya Maxie, this is my brother Sammy."

Max shook Sam's hand, which confused both of the brother's. "So, Alec how's the family?"

"Huh…"

"The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is that I don't want to make a scene at my bar. Do you two want to come to my place?"

"Um…yeah sure Max."

Sam looked over at his brother and whispered, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Hey, Sam. She can hear you. And yes I think that is the logical thing to do considering she hasn't killed me yet."


	4. At the Cabin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or Supernatural or any characters in that show.

A/N: It's been about 15 years since Alec left Seattle and Max behind, but none of them changed/ aged much. (Just go with it please.)

Max was already headed out the door, so Dean and Sam followed her out. "Just follow me."

"Max, I think I know where you live."

"I moved."

"Oh, we'll just follow you then."

"Good idea."

Max drove through the streets of Seattle with the Impala behind her (A/N: They picked the Impala up at the rental place and gave the rental back.) When they got to the first check point Max talked to the man there and then pointed back at the Impala. The man nodded and then waved Max through. When they got up to the man he just waved them through too. They followed Max as drover down some other roads eventually getting on to an old country road. _I hope she doesn't live with Log- boy in some cabin._ When Max pulled onto a gravel driveway that led up to a cabin Dean groaned. Sam decided not to ask. Max shut the bike off and then unlocked the door to the cabin. Dean sat there for a while, and then he got out of the car and followed her. After she opened the door she brought her bike in and pulled it into a spot in the corner of the cabin that looked like it was reserved just for her bike.

When Dean and Sam walked in Max was just putting down her kickstand. She turned around an walked up to Alec and hit him with all of her transgenic strength sending him flying across the room. "That's for leaving." The she walked over to him and pulled him back up again. Alec was wincing ready for another hit. Sam was wondering how he would come to his brother's defense if she was that strong which was when she surprised them both…. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him. Alec sunk into the kiss, Sam staring at them with his mouth hanging open. Alec was too happy to notice. "And that's for coming back." But then she turned around. "Sam, you can close your mouth now." Sam closed his mouth and looked at Dean, who was looking like a confused and lost puppy, because she had stopped kissing him and because she had kissed him in the first place. When Sam saw his face he just burst out laughing and so did Max.

Dean shook his head and searched for words…. "Um..uh…Ma…tha..wa.."

Sam saw the pathetic attempts at speech and was amazed at how strange he was acting from a kiss. Though Sam thought he would probably have acted the same way if it was him that Max had kissed. "Nice place."

"Thanks, Sam. I got it bought the land about ten years and had a cabin built. It doesn't take much to keep it up and with working at Jam Pony and Crash I can keep it going."

Sam and Dean had walked over to the counter and were sitting down on the stools with Max on the other side. Dean finally spoke up. "You work at Crash?"

Max looked over at him and smiled, "Nope."

"But you said…"

"I own Crash. Chase works there every now and then."

_Who's Chase??? Better not ask, might make her angry. But why'd she kiss me if she has a guy. Jeez Alec it's been 15 years you didn't honestly expect her to stay single did you?? She is drop- dead gorgeous!!_

A/N: I know… short, but I need sleep and figured I'd get this out there.


	5. Why do I need to be calm?

Max was still looking at Alec in amusement, Alec was looking just plain uncomfortable and Sam was looking between the two, almost as amused as Max at his brother's expression. Alec noticed this and the silence suddenly became almost unbearable and he asked Max the question that had been bouncing around in his head. "Why'd you kiss me, Max?"

Sam was shocked that his brother just came out and asked a question like this to a girl that was as hot as Max. He knew his brother was shallow, but judging by the desperation in his voice Sam was starting to wonder if that was just an act that his brother put on.

Alec was looking down at his hands when he asked this. He didn't want to see whatever expression was on her face because he was afraid that she would regret what she had done.

Max waited until he looked back up before she said, "I already told you it was because you came back. Even if you're just going to leave again."

Alec looked up abruptly, "I'm not…" But the words died on his lips as he realized that this was probably a lie. His life style would make him leave, even if he didn't want to. He also didn't want to put Max in danger by being around her. He knew the demon would come for her, especially if he got her pregnant. It was the Winchester curse and he didn't want to drag Max into it.

When he looked up again he saw Max smiling softly and a little sadly. When she spoke it was softly and there wasn't any hint of anger or bitterness in it, "Alec, you and I both know that you would have to leave some time. You can't stay in one place while people are out there that need your help from the things that go bump in the night." She smiled again and said, "And I don't blame you for it, Alec. You should know that."

His head jerked up, surprised, "You don't?"

She grinned this time, amusement dancing in her eyes, "I don't. After I read that note I wanted to kill you yes," She grinned wryly and said, "I've had a lot of time to think about it."

"Sorry about leaving you with just a note, my Dad needed my help."

She had moved over to the counter and was putting some water in a kettle, but when he said that she turned around, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, is that all?"

Sam was shocked to see his brother blush.

Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, I was a little afraid of what you'd do to me."

"I figured there was something else, 'cause I'm pretty sure that you know how to use a phone." She had turned back to filling the kettle again and despite the words her tone was teasing. But the words still had about as much affect on Alec as if she had yelled them.

"I'm really sorry Max, I guess I…I…" He looked over at his brother. He would admit why he didn't call her to Max, but he didn't want to do it in front of his brother.

Sam caught the hint, "I'm going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." He got a grateful look from his brother and a small smile from Max.

Once Sam had left Alec looked back to Max and took a deep breath. She sat down on the other side of the counter from him and gave him an encouraging smile. He said what he had to say in a rush, "I didn't want you to yell at me about how much you regretted it and how it was a mistake when it was one of the best nights of night." He took another breath and didn't look at her, "I'm sorry I didn't call Max, I didn't really want you to yell at me about how much of a mistake it was. I just… it would hurt to much." He still didn't look at her. He heard her stand up and come closer to him.

She turned the stool around so he was facing her and she slid her soft hand under his chin, cupping it gently. She gently pushed so he was forced to look at her. She was looking down at him with an emotion that he had never seen her look at him with…love. She sighed, "Alec, I love you and I don't regret what happened. Obviously my feline genetics tapped into what I had thought about you when I wasn't in heat. Alec, I was twenty miles out of town before I showed up at your place. I was already in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it to you."

Alec was shocked, to say the least, he couldn't think of what to say, but Max blocked out any thoughts of speech when she lowered her face to his and kissed him. Everything other than Max just disappeared. He thanked God for his transgenic ability of being able to hold his breath for so long because he really didn't want this kiss to end.

Eventually Max broke it off with a grin at his expression, "I think Sam might want to come in." She moved towards the door when Alec regained the ability of speech.

"Hey Max." When she looked at him he said, "I love you, too."

She grinned at him before opening the door and calling Sam back in. After Sam came back he looked between the two warily, judging by the happy expressions he figured that they had made up. Max had put the kettle on the stove and took it off when it started to whistle. She poured three cups and then turned to Alec, "Do you mind if I put something in your drink?"

Alec's head shot up, "What?"

She shifted her weight slightly, "It's not going to kill you or anything there's just something that you're going to find out and it'll just calm you down a little."

Sam looked over at his brother. He was sure that Dean would flat out refuse anything that was going to affect him or his reactions in any way. Which was why he was so surprised when Dean just nodded. Max smiled slightly and took a bottle of something out of the cupboard and put a couple of drops in Dean's drink she didn't put anything in her own or Sam's cups and handed them out.

Alec looked down at the drink doubtfully. Max smiled, "Try it you'll like it."

Sam was thinking that that wasn't why Dean looked so doubtful, but was surprised when Dean just sniffed it and started drinking it. Sam tried his own and was surprised at how good it tasted.

During this thoughts were racing through Alec's head at high speed. _What does she need to tell me? Was she lying when she said that she loved me? No, she wouldn't do that. But I was gone for a long time, she could have found someone else to love. Like Logan or that Chase guy. God, I hope that it isn't something like that. Especially if it was Logan Cale._

Eventually the stuff that she gave him worked and he looked at Max somewhat calmly considering the thoughts that were flying through his mind. "So, do you use this stuff yourself?"

"All of the time. Chase uses it too."

Alec flinched slightly at the mention of Chase. "How did you stay so calm when we were at Crash? Did you have some of this stuff in you?"

"I haven't really had to use this in a while, after you left a friend introduced me to it and it really helped." She sighed, "I stay calm because I meditate and pray when most people sleep."

Alec looked over at her at the mention of prayer. "Do you believe in God?"

She met his gaze calmly, "Yes, I do. Do you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sam looked between the two, surprised at their calm talk. _How can they talk so calmly? What is the thing that Alec is going to find out and why does he need to be calm? Does she have another guy?_

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry for those of you that like this story, I just didn't know that anyone was actually reading this until I looked at the stats. Reviews would help me update sooner smile and the reviews from X5 452 and 494 and DarkWolfYingFa really inspired me to write more. I'm sorry that this is so short and if it's weird I'm sorry. It's late and I'm kind of riding a natural high that I don't have to go to school tomorrow and I didn't have to go today and I didn't have to go on Monday either so I only had to go to school Tuesday and Wednesday. So I am really happy and I'm sorry that I'm rambling a lot (I'm tired) and for those of you that are getting sick of the apologies I am (I won't say it just for you.) Please let me know of any spelling or grammatical errors I have a headache and I'm tired at the moment and I also know that I have errors in my last chapter and I'll try to fix those ASAP. Glad you read!!! smiles**


	6. Calmer than Expected

A/N: Happy Birthday! I hope that this is up to your expectations, and sorry I took so long to put it up, I had writer's block and school stuff and driver's training and I hate driving so…yeah I had some other stuff going on. ; ) Hope ya like it.

Before either of the brothers could ask what Alec was going to find out a cell phone rang. Max reached over to the counter and flipped it open. She listened for a while and then smiled at whatever the person on the other end said. "No, you can not drive into this cabin."

Alec listened in to the other end of the conversation, _"But you do it all of the time."_

"Yes, but I own this house, you don't." She was grinning and had said it in a teasing voice so both men knew that she wasn't mad.

Alec stopped listening to the other end because he didn't want to give Max another reason to be mad at him. He got the tail end of the conversation when Max said, "Alright I'll see you then." She paused for a minute, looking at Alec, "And Chase. Be civil."

She hung up and said that she'd be back in a minute. It wasn't too long after she left the room that the front door opened and somebody walked in. He was wearing a black leather jacket and worn jeans. His black hair was spiked up and there was a chain around his neck that went down into his shirt.

When he turned around Sam's mouth fell open and Alec just looked shell- shocked. The guys hazel eyes were defiant and there was a screw authority look to him and an automatic devil- may- care smirk. He looked fifteen and there was absolutely no doubt that he was Alec's son.

Sam and Alec were still staring at him so he turned his gaze to them with a scowl, "Can I help you?"

Alec had no doubt that Max had to have had a hard time raising this kid. There was an air about this kid that just screamed that he was rebellious and didn't care about what others thought of him.

The brothers didn't make a move to answer him so he just rolled his eyes and sighed.

Just about then Max came in and Alec thought that he was going to start at his mother. But the kid did something surprising. He straightened up and grinned at Max. It was a genuine smile and there seemed to have a lot of respect for his mom. He moved over to her and hugged her and kissed her check.

"Hey Chase. Are you being civil?"

Chase had moved over to the fridge and was rummaging through it, "They're the ones that are staring. I haven't done anything."

He straightened and grinned at Max, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Max just rolled her eyes and moved over the fridge. Chase moved out of her way and she grabbed something out of the fridge and handed it to him. "Thanks, I was looking for that. I thought we ran out."

"Yeah, 'cause we always run out of water."

Chase grinned at her again, "You never know, there's a first time for everything."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Hey mom?"

She looked over at him, "Yeah?"

"Can I go to a party? It's at Carter's bar."

"Are there going to be any adults there?"

Alec thought that the kid would automatically say that there were, whether there were or weren't going to be adults there. So Alec was surprised when Chase said, "I doubt it." Then Chase held up his hands and said, "But I promise I'll be good and I won't drink anything, not that it'd do anything but…just to make you happy."

Max rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, go ahead."

Chase chugged the rest of the water and kissed Max on the check, "Thanks mom. I'll be ready to go to work in the morning."

Chase was at the door when he stopped and grinned at her. He took something out of his pocket and waved it back and forth so she could see it and then he slipped it over his neck, "Love ya, mom."

She chuckled, "I love you too Chase. Have fun."

He grinned, "Oh, I will." And then he was out the door and Alec heard the roar of a motorcycle as Chase left.

When he was gone both Sam and Alec turned to Max for an explanation. "Alec, that was Chase, your son."

Alec just nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed, "And what would you do with that information, come back and play house with me? Act like we were a real family?"

Then Sam jumped to her defense, "When exactly was she going to tell you? It's not like you really gave her a chance. You were the one that left, remember?"

"Sam, stop trying to protect me." Then she turned to Alec and sighed, "What would you have done if I would have told you?"

"I would have come here and…"

"And what Alec?" She said it softly so Sam had to strain to hear her.

"Helped you or something! You didn't even give me a chance!"

"Alec, what exactly would have you done with that chance, hmm? Stayed here?" She let out a somewhat bitter laugh, "You and I both know that that wouldn't have worked, hunting was practically your life…that and your family. Your dad needed you to help him with hunting. You would have gone anyways Alec."

"I could have come back after or something. I could have helped with something, sent child support or something… damn it Max you should have told me."

"How exactly was I supposed to tell you? You ignored the messages I left on your cell and then you went and changed the damn number and as far as child support…how exactly would you pay for that? Credit card scams? Stealing? What, Alec?"

"How'd you know about the credit card scams? I know that you knew that I was a thief, but that doesn't explain how you knew about the credit card scams."

"You are answering a question with a question Alec."

"I don't know how I would have gotten you money, but I would have, somehow!"

"And it would have been illegal, I didn't need that kind of attention coming towards me and our child! I already had enough trouble staying away from the people that thought they were so self- righteous and wanted to get rid of the transgenics, I didn't need anything you could cook up coming at us too!"

"You still should have told me." Alec was mumbling now, she was right, he would have sent money because he would have wanted to do right by her, but it more than likely would have been illegal.

He was surprised when Max said, "Maybe, I should have, but I didn't."

Alec looked up shock on his face, "What do you mean maybe? You should have plain and simple he's my son! I should have been told!"

"You would have been too worried and guilt about Chase and I to do your job properly and you could have gotten yourself killed from the distraction!"

"I could have handled it!"

"No, you couldn't have! I know you Alec. You would have felt guilty that you couldn't be around and you couldn't have been, so don't deny it. At least this way I didn't have to worry about you worrying!"

"Again, I could have handled it and even if I couldn't have been here I could have at least helped you out financially!"

"I was fine! I figured it out on my own and Chase was never lacking anything because of my situation either. He had everything he needed and so did I!"

He looked up slightly angry, "Did you go running to Cale? Tell him what a poor excuse of a man I am because I left you behind pregnant?"

Max let out a low growl and slapped him across the face from her place across the counter. Her eyes were blazing with fury. "If you think for one second that I would do that to you then you really are an idiot. I did not go to Logan, I figured it our on my own, I didn't want and I didn't need his help. And to think you say that after I defended you to him and everyone else in this damn city."

"I'm sorry, Max this is just a lot to process."

"You didn't have to find out that you were pregnant after the guy that knocked you up left."

"You still should have told me!"

Sam and Alec both hear her mutter under her breath, "Back to that again."

Then Sam decided to place himself back in the argument, against his better judgment, but somebody had to say it, "When was she going to tell you? She tried to get a hold of you, but you didn't return her calls."

Max sighed, "That was when I first found out, after I though about it a little more I decided to stop trying and that it would be better if he didn't know."

Alec looked up at sort of yelped, "What!?! Why!?!"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"I could have sent you money!"

"I had that figured out already. I stayed with Cindy and worked as long as I could at Jam Poney, when Normal found out that I was pregnant he gave me a job sorting packages until I couldn't work anymore. I saved all of the money I made and by the time I had Chase I had enough to get him everything he needed and then after I had him OC helped me take care of him and I got another job. When I found out Crash was for sale I bought that with the money I saved and then renovated it and like you saw earlier it's a money- maker. When I had enough money I bought this place and quit Jam Poney. Now I work on cars, rebuilding and repairing, out in the garage."

"Oh, I'm sorry I doubted you. But you got enough just from working?"

He saw her grin slyly and he raised an eyebrow. "I did a few out of town heists."

"And you complained about me sending you money illegally?"

"I'm less conspicuous than you two are."

That comment earned a 'Hey!' from both of them.

"What? From what I hear both of you were pretty close to the top of the most wanted until some computer systems failed."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Dix did some quick work with the computers." She shrugged, "It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Huh, I'm pretty sure that saved out lives a couple of times, and we though it was pure dumb luck."

She just shrugged, then Alec remembered something. "You didn't tell me how you knew about the credit card scams."

Max sighed, she didn't particularly want to answer this because it would lead to more arguing about whether or not she should have told him about Chase. She sighed one more time and then said, "Fine, I'll tell you but after I do you two have to leave. I have work to do and you're not staying the night."

They both nodded, Alec knew that Max was still mad about him just leaving, but he had a feeling it had more to do with Chase. Sam was thinking along the same lines as Alec.

Max sighed, again and then said, "Your father mentioned the credit card scams when we talked last."

Alec kind of choked and spit out, "What?"

Max nodded, "When I could find you I looked for your father. When I found him I told him about Chase and we talked I told him I didn't want you to know. He was angry at first and said that you should know that you had a son, but when I explained why he agreed with me. He didn't want you getting hurt and neither did I. So, we talked off and on." Max abruptly changed the subject and said, "I kept pictures and movies of Chase over the years for you. Just in case you came back, I'll go get them and meet you out at your car."

Alec nodded numbly and Sam guided him out the door by his shoulders. When Max got out she put the stuff in the backseat. Alec was in the passenger side and Sam was just about to get in the driver's side. "Sam."

He looked over at her. He had mixed feelings about her, but he knew that he respected her. "Yeah?"

"Don't let him confront Chase. I don't think it would end very well."

Sam looked at her for a minute, "Chase is his son." At her look he sighed and said, "But, I'll try."

She smiled sadly and said, "Thanks." He nodded and got in the car and when she backed up he drover away, back to Seattle and the dumpy hotel they had for the nights.


	7. Metal Springs and Late Night Movies

**A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. It's short, but it's something. Right? Anyways, if I had more ideas I might be able to get them out faster. I do have some ideas about the next chapter so it might actually come out a little faster than this one, but I don't know because writer's block hits me a lot. Anyways this chapter explains a little about Chase's life. How not having a father made a lot of disciplinary problems, but shows that he really respects his mom. Anyways, enjoy. ; )**

At the Hotel…

Alec had immediately tried to crash on the bed, but thoughts about Chase and Max were running through his head a mile a minute. That and the metal springs of the mattress were digging into his back. He sighed and sat up, getting out of the bed and grabbing the box of pictures and movies that Max had given him.

He sat back down on his bed and with a glance over at his brother, in the other bed; he grabbed a stack of pictures. The first picture was a close up of Max holding a small bundle in a baby blue blanket. Her hair was pasted to her head with sweat, but she looked radiant. The second picture was farther back and showed Original Cindy, in scrubs indicating that she had been there during the birth; Normal; Sketchy; Gem; Joshua; Dix; even Mole had showed up and there were two tall guys with their arms around two shorter women. Alec figured the last four were transgenics.

The next picture was a close up of the hazel- eyed baby looking up at the camera quietly with the next one of him with his eyes closed. On the back of the first picture were the words 'Chase Liberte Winchester.' He smiled at the name. Chase freedom. And, she had given Chase Dean's last name. He sighed and went through the rest of the pictures. They went through most of Chase's life. There were a couple with Chase in fatigues standing next to Max who was dressed similarly, they couldn't have been taken that long ago because Chase was a teenager in the pictures. Then there were some with Chase as a normal kid. There were some with him on a teeter- totter, in the sand box, making mud pies, and swimming, having a mud fight and a paint fight with his mom who was looked like she was glowing.

After the pictures there were some papers. Report cards with a 4.0 GPA and some papers that showed he had passed a class early and went onto the next card, there were about ten notes home from teachers talking about disciplinary problems and general disrespect. One teacher went onto complain about 'that God- awful smirk' and his 'devil- may- care attitude.' There were ten more letters from the principle talking about the same thing. Then there was a list of the numbers of detentions and pranks that Chase had pulled, and they were way up there. Dean couldn't help but smirk at that; so he was right in his first impression, the kid was a handful. But, he obviously respected his mother.

Dean sighed and turned to the tapes. He got the VCR to work and started them up. The first tape had a spelling bee where Chase would have won, but got disqualified for insulting the judges and the general populace.

The next tape was of a series of fights were Chase kicked ass until he got to the last fight. It was a fight against his mother and suddenly the lazy expression and the slouch were gone. He was taking this fight seriously. Both of the fighters' punched were surgical and just plain good, some of the moves were even dirty like they had been in the first fights, but these were pulled off with a little more determination. Eventually it became clear that this was a lesson as Dean realized that Max was stringing him along. After a while she threw Chase down on the mat with a hand around his throat, waited a couple seconds and then helped him up.

The last tape held Chase's graduation where he once again insulted the general populace and then got into a fist fight up on stage. Dean heard a snort in the background and then a 'That's my boy.' Dean was worried that Chase would hurt the other boys (there were four of them, but they were just ordinary), but the camera kept rolling as teachers and parents tried to break up the fight. Eventually the camera was put on a tri- pod, while still keeping the fight in sight.

Dean saw Max make her way up to the front through the parents and teachers and watch the fight with her arms crossed. She looked more amused than anything and she obviously didn't think that Chase was going to hurt anybody. Dean turned back to the fight and realized that Chase was keeping his punched in check and letting the other boys' punched get through his defense. Dean also noticed the smirk on Chase's face. After a couple of minutes Chase noticed his mother standing there. She had raised her eyebrow at him and he gave her a sheepish grin before stepping out of the fight. The funny thing was that the other four boys, who had ganged up on Chase, were still fighting each other.

Max and Chase shook their heads and rolled their eyes slightly. Then Chase turned to Max and said something to which she smiled slightly. They just got within range of the camera for Dean to hear Max's response; 'Original Cindy is an ordinary.'

Chase replied with an 'Aw, she doesn't count. There are always a few exceptions.' Max snorted and shook her head. Chase grinned at his mother's obvious amusement to his statement and then said, 'I don't suppose that you find me so amusing and adorable that you'll skip punishing me for this little…mishap?'

Max looked back at her son and smirked. He grinned at her again and said, 'Naw, I didn't think so.'

Max bit back her laughter at that and then picked up the camera. 'Do you want to celebrate your graduation before or after your punishment.'

'After definitely after.' With that said the camera was turned back and whatever happened after that was merely memory.

Dean sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He had missed so much of his son's life and now the kid obviously hated him for something Dean didn't have any control over! Dean didn't even know that the kid existed much less that he was missing out on his life.

Dean sighed again and then decided that regardless of what Max wanted; Dean wasn't going to just leave quietly. He was going to get to know his son. Chase had said something about work so Dean would check Crash and find out when Chase got off. With that plan in mind Dean went back to bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He was physically and mentally exhausted. At least he wouldn't have any nighmares.

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of water running and the smell of coffee and donuts coming from over on the table. He got up and grabbed the donut and coffee and ate while standing. He didn't like the look of the chairs, not knowing what he could catch from sitting on them.

Soon after he was finished his brother came out of the bathroom, "Sammy, I'm going to go find my son."

Sam looked at him and sighed, "Dean, you know what Max said."

"I don't care, Sam. He's my son."

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair in agitation. "Look, Dean. Did you ever think that Max had a reason to not want you to go and confront Chase? Why don't we just go and talk to her first? Get some questions answered." When Dean shook his head Sam sighed and said, "Alright, fine. How are we going to find him?"

"Figured we'd go by Crash and see when he gets off."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, but if this goes bad don't say that Max didn't warn us."

Dean just nodded distractedly and went to take a shower, coming out minutes late and going out the door with Sam following close behind. Just before Sam shut the door he looked around the hotel room with a sigh. _I hope we're doing the right thing._


	8. Fight, Fight, Fight!

A/N: Short, I know, but at least it's something.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Dark Angel.

**Walking down the Sidewalk…**

"Dean, why can't we just listen to Max and leave Chase alone?"

Dean growled slightly, Sam had been saying that ever since they left Crash without any good leads as to where Chase would be. Dean looked over at his brother, annoyed, "Look, if you want to go back to the hotel, then fine, but I am going to find my son. Whether Max wants me to or not."

Sam sighed, angry that his brother wouldn't listen to reason, "What if Max didn't want you to confront him because Chase just doesn't want to see you. He could be holding a lot of resentment." Sam winced at the angry look Dean gave him, but didn't retract his statement.

"I didn't know that he existed and now that I do, nothing is going to keep me from seeing him. I don't care if he wants to see me or not."

Sam sighed, but was silent until he saw a fight going on in an alleyway. He hit Dean's shoulder and pointed at the group of people that were standing in a circle around two people that were fighting. The two demon hunters got close enough to see that Chase was standing over another boy dealing out punch after punch.

Dean muttered, "Fuck," and then made his way up to the front. When he got close enough he grabbed Chase's arm to try and stop him. With a growl Chase pivoted slightly and then stiffened the arm that Dean was holding. Chase drew back slightly and drove his right fist into Dean's stomach, sending the hunter flying back into the brick wall.

Chase's eyes flashed as he stalked over to his disoriented father. Chase pulled him away from the wall slightly and then straddled Dean's legs, preventing chance of escaping. When Chase was satisfied that the hunter wasn't going anywhere he drew back and sent punch after punch into Dean's face and chest.

Dean coughed and then drew back his legs, Chase had become single- minded in causing pain to his father and his grip on Dean's legs had grown lax. Dean used this to his advantage and drew his legs back and pushed his son off of him. Chase had barely stumbled and was already up and ready for any attack coming his way.

Dean blurred toward his son and began a flurry of punches and kicks that his son blocked lazily as if it wasn't any big deal. When Dean backed off slightly he saw his son smirk, eyes flashing angrily, but Dean barely had time to register that Chase had moved before Chase moved into his own offensive.

Dean had to admit that Chase was good and obviously well trained, judging by the number of punches and the amount of power behind the punches that got through Dean defense. Dean was getting more and more tired and more punches were getting through. He was wondering if Chase had more in mind than just causing pain and Dean was wondering where the hell Sam was. Dean blocked a punch from the right and realized too late that it had been a fake when his feet were swept out from underneath him.

When he went down Dean saw that a transgenic was holding Sam back, he moved his attention back to Chase in time to see a black combat boot coming towards his face. He winced in preparation for the blow, but it never came. Instead a strong voice barked out, "Winchester, Stand Down!"

The boot was brought back immediately and Chase stood straight with his hands clasped behind his back. All trace of a smirk was gone, but there was still a lot of anger in those hazel depths. Dean groaned and pulled himself into a sitting position. After he was sitting up he saw that the people watching the fight had parted at the sound of the voice and a very angry looking Max was making her way through.

She walked up to Chase and hissed out, "Get in the truck," when Chase hesitated she barked out, "Now!" Chase jumped and made his way out of the circle and into the parking lot. Max turned to address the crowd, "Go home, and I expect every one of you to report to HQ tomorrow bright and early."

There was a chorus of soft, "Yes, Ma'am." And, everyone departed.

Max turned to Alec with a growl. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Alec touched his split lip and said, "I wanted to see my son."

"Well he obviously didn't want to see you. Jesus, Alec. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Because it's sure starting to look like it." Then she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "If you really want to talk to him I suggest you do it in a public place so he doesn't kill you."

With that said she turned on her heel and left the alley and Sam ran up to Dean. "Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean looked over at Sam through a rapidly swelling eye and said, "I feel great. Don't feel like I got ran over by a Mac Truck at all. And for that matter I don't feel like I got in a fight with a transgenic."

Sam winced at his brother's reply and helped him stand up, "Let's just go back to the hotel and get you cleaned up. And, leave Chase alone for a while too. Hopefully he can find a different punching bag, too."

Dean looked over at his brother, "You think I look like a punching bag?"

Sam shook his head and said, "No, you look more like a catcher's mitt to me."

Dean groaned and just nodded, the movement starting off a headache. As they were going out Sam looked back at the alley and sighed. Dean hadn't seen the look of pure rage that was covering up the pain in Chase's eyes. Sam wondered for a second what would have happened if Max hadn't intervened.

3


End file.
